The City
by timeturnings
Summary: Arielle is next in line for the much-desired queen spot of The City. But in a place where breeding is the one point of a she-cat's life, will Arielle survive long enough to find her one true love? An abridged series from Aylen-Aussie's The Lost Light.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the Warrior's series, and I don't own the Fanfiction '**_**The Lost Light' **_**by Aylen-Aussie, which is the storyline this is based off of. Just some background before we begin: **_

_The City is a large, hidden labyrinth deep in the forest. The only cats they're in contact with are a group of cats known as Gorseclan (which I didn't make up either, and probably won't be mentioned at all… sorry:P) and a twoleg place._

_Sooooo, why are these cats important? Well, they have a problem with breeding… 'Cause the majority of the cats are females. Their whole existence is based on breeding- that's their whole life right there. There are four, maybe five, male cats living in the City. Why? Because something happened to the she-cats a long time ago that caused them to birth majorly female kittens- for a male kitten to be born is a HUGE deal, and very rare at that. _

_In this story, we follow a cat named Arielle, born to Queen Marie, ruler of the City. Arielle is incredibly beautiful and skilled, like her mother, and is meant to be the next ruler. Which obviously makes the few toms that live there intent on mating with her. Yay, she has a fan-club! She should be happy, right?_

_Wrong._

_She hates the breeding game the City constantly plays. Hates it. So, she grows up with the dream to cleanse the City of the maniacal mating game and make them into a real clan. But how she does that… well, you'll just have to read and see(;_

_*Just a fore word, there isn't a clan list for this story, and random cats will be popping up all over the place cause there is literally about a hundred cats living here… and I just can't write out all those names! HAVE PITY ON A POOR WRITER!*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eeeppp! This water is _cold!"_

The dainty silver she-cat wailed as her pelt was soaked with the icy droplets. Her mother threw back her head and let out a peal of beautiful laughter. A passing tom stopped and stared with such lust at the two of them that Arielle snorted with disgust.

Her mother splashed her again, a playful twinkle in her sky blue eyes. With a giggle, Arielle launched another paw-full of cold water at her mother. It caught her directly in the chest, sending her reeling back from the stinging coldness.

"Wonderful shot, my lovely!" She meowed brightly to her daughter. "You definitely have your father's aim in you!"

_And my mother's beauty. _Arielle thought as she caught two young toms staring at her from across the pond. Giving them a sharp look from her unnaturally amethyst eyes, she sent them scampering over the hill and away.

The mother and daughter pair dragged themselves from the icy pond, laughing and talking in a relaxed way that parents and their children do.

"So," Arielle winced slightly as Marie's voice descended into a tone that could only mean one thing. "Have you found a tom yet?"

Arielle huffed in irritation. "No." She answered shortly. Marie gave her a look that beckoned her to continue, but the silver she-cat gave no further input.

With a sigh, her mother drew her into a gentle hug. Arielle untensed her muscles and gave into Marie's motherly affections.

"Arielle…" She murmured into her fur sweetly. "From a very small age, I knew you were to be a fighter. You never played with the other toms, never speculated kit names with your sisters; you didn't want to train with other toms..." Her mother tailed off. "It was because of that strength that you're my successor, but honestly Arielle, you are going to just have to accept it. That we are cats who live to mate and-"

Arielle fidgeted uncomfortably; she hated talking about mating. "Mother, I told you," Her voice became a bit steely as she drew away. "I shall not mate with a tom whose spread his seed with _every other she-cat _in this god-forsaken place. I want a mate who loves me for me." She turned and began padding away. "Not for my tail."

She heard her mother sigh and walk to her den. It was hard for her to understand Arielle's thinking- that she meant what she said about not mating with a tom until she found one who loved and respected her.

But she did mean it.

Arielle shook her silvery head and ducked into a den made of mud and sticks. A dark gold she-cat was curled up in the back of it, four small kits pressed to her side.

"Hi, Sheila." Arielle came to sit by her sister's side.

"Hi, Ari." Purred the she-cat, looking up wistfully from her kits. "Aren't they just beautiful? Harvey says they're the most beautiful kits he's ever had."

Arielle nodded encouragingly, but as her sister droned on about Milo she felt her heart sink. Sheila obviously seemed to think that she and Harvey had a special connection, but Arielle knew better- she'd seen him mate with three other she-cats just today. Plus he'd always stare at her with this creepy longing in his eyes, like he was mentally raping her.

She shuddered inwardly- there was no way she'd ever let that cat come near her. Ever.

After a quick chat with her sister, Arielle was off. She padded through the labyrinth of near-identical dens until she reached her own.

It was special- dark green ivy coiled up the exterior, and a dappling of honeysuckle wrapped around the rounded entrance hole. The inside was draped with moss and fragrant smelling jasmine flowers, filling the den with their relaxing scent.

It had been her mother's when she was growing up. She'd lived here while her mother, Arielle's grandmother, had ruled the City. When grandmother died in kit-birth, Marie had moved into the queen's den to rule.

Arielle sighed as she began cleaning her fur. She'd be queen one day. She-cats would respect her to the ends of the earth, kits would adore her like their own mothers, and toms would flock about at her every command. Well, toms already did that… but it would be because she was queen and not because they wanted to get laid.

A light rapping of someone hitting their tail against the outside wall filtered in. She looked up to see Milo. The cream, grey, and black tom stuck his head inside with a playful grin.

Hiya, gorgeous." His eyes danced.

She rolled her own. "Can I help you?"

Benji stuck his light tawny head inside the den too. "You most certainly can…" His eyes were glued to her stomach.

Milo hissed furiously and shoved Benji outside. "You're so embarrassing!" She heard him growl.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me you weren't thinking it too!" Benji hissed back. There was a brief scuffle and Arielle heard Benji storm off with a few choice words.

Milo stuck his dappled head back inside. "Sorry about that…" He muttered. "Benji's just constantly horny."

Arielle smiled a little at that. "Trust me, I know."

He perked up a bit, eyes regaining their shiny glow. "I just came by to say goodnight." He added.

Warmth spread from her toes to her tail- Milo was just so nice! "That's very nice of you…" She purred, touching noses with him. As she pulled away, she noticed a bit of hungry lust creep into his gaze. But he shook his head and it was gone.

"Well," He smiled politely. "G'night!" And he darted out the door before she could respond.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Soooooo, what do ya think? Good? Bad? In between? All reviews are welcome, but try to be nice… if theres anything ya'll think would make a good addition to the story, please, share!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope to post more soon!**_

_**R&R:**_

_**-V**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn when Arielle woke.

The pretty she-cat shook out her shiny silver pelt to rid it of any dew it had collected during the night. She shivered a little- the nights were getting colder and colder.

Grumbling about the impending winter bearing down on them, the queen-to-be slipped from her den into the chilly morning air.

The sky glowed with impossibly beautiful colors- cream, shell-pink, and light violet. Arielle stopped in her tracks just to stare in awe. How lucky was she to see this? Every freaking morning? But no matter how many times she got up this early, which was about every day, the sky always stunned her with its pure natural gorgeousness.

A tail brushed her flank.

She whipped around, snarling dangerously. The first thing that popped into her head was that Harvey was finally coming to rape her. But when she saw the tom's dark blue eyes, she realized with a sigh of relief that it was only Milo.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The splotched tom backed up abruptly, eyes bright with shock. "Good morning to you too!"

Embarrassment burned her pelt. Immediately she softened her eyes and retracted her claws.

"My bad…" She muttered. "Sorry…" Arielle couldn't meet his eyes- she felt like a total idiot. Which, of course, she was.

Milo seemed to notice her discomfort and laid his tail gently around her shoulders and purred. "I'm fine, really. I just wasn't expecting you to go all 'woman-crazy' on me."

When she didn't say anything, he scooted closer to her. "You're shivering…" His mew was filled with concern that made her twinge. "Arielle, are you ok?"

She took a deep breath and attempted to slow her racing heart. When she felt like she could talk without bursting into tears, she raised her purple eyes to his blue ones and put on the most convincing face she could muster.

"I'm fine. You just scared me." Although her voice and eyes were bright, her spirit was still shaken- she was _terrified _of someone doing something _horrible _to her. And Harvey practically promised it.

Although he looked unconvinced, Milo let it go.

With his tail still around her shoulders, they padded towards the main clearing together.

She was strangely aware of his pelt brushing hers the whole way, his scent mingling with hers. He really was a very handsome tom…

"Arielle!"

Her mother's voice rang from the other side of the clearing. Arielle flinched and stepped quickly away from Milo- no need to create an awkward situation. Marie's brilliant blue eyes simply glowed as she padded across the clearing towards them.

"You'll never guess!" She grinned, tail swishing joyously behind her. A young grey tom, Ash, stared at it like he was about to pounce on it. Arielle scared him off with another murderous stare.

Her mother, either oblivious or uncaring of the situation, continued excitedly. "We got _three _new toms!"

Milo raised his eyebrows. "Did Mae have her kits?"

Arielle's mother shook her head and beckoned three brawny toms Arielle didn't recognize with her tail. "Full grown toms…" She whispered.

Arielle lit up- more toms meant more genes! This would be great for The City.

As the toms approached, she put on a polite smile. "Hi there." She purred, allowing her voice to dip a little seductively. Both her mother and Milo shot her surprised looks- this wasn't a card she usually pulled. "Welcome to The City."

The toms exchanged excited glances- a hot she-cat flirting with them in their first four minutes? Score! A brawny black-and-gold tom stepped forward quickly.

"I'm Luca. Those are my friends, Noah and Chase."

She nodded slowly, making sure not to break eye-contact with the tom as she did. "That's just wonderful! I'm Arielle, by the way." She giggled, like her name was the funniest thing in the world.

Now her mom and Milo were looking a little confused- was she really into this cat or was she just playing him? A quick glance over her shoulder told them that she was just trying to goad them into staying.

And it was working.

She flicked Luca's nose with her tail. "I really hope you're staying…" She slid her tail down his spine and he shivered- with cold or lust, she didn't know. "It's been a long time since we've had a _real _tom around…"

Oh god, she was repulsing herself…

But the toms were totally buying it. The one named Noah, a dark brown tom, shot to his feet with a needy gleam in his eye.

"Well, you won't be disappointed, Arielle- we're totally staying!" He nodded quickly. She felt them eyeing her girlie-ness and felt a tad sick, but mustered another simpering smile.

"Wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, did you enjoy Arielle's slut chapter? Hehe, I had fun writing it. She's not really a whore, she's just doing it for the good of her City! AMEN! **

**Anyway, this chapter is very good. We get to see more of Milo(: yayyy. Btw, I'm not sure if this story is going to be a Arielle x Milo yet, it might change drastically later on if I feel like the storylines getting too boring… MUAHAHA.**

**But it most likely will be a M x A, so stop crying. **

**So, in this chapter I FINALLY introduce the antagonist (you probably already know who he is, but I'll just let you read and find out) and I have to say: dang, he EVIL! This chapter is divided between Arielle and Harv- wait I'm not supposed to mention him! Aughhh! **

**Just read it already!**

As soon as the new toms were being 'taken care of' by three highly willing she-cats smelling suspiciously in heat, Arielle felt her stomach drop with disgust.

When she was sure her mother had truly disappeared off to do whatever, she leaned tiredly against Milo's shoulder with a sigh.

"I can't believe I just did that…" She mumbled. "The toms won't speak sense for weeks after this."

She felt Milo's rumbling purr vibrate through her and he licked her ear friendlily. "But you got them to stay, right? The Queen will be happy about that."

She smiled and nodded a little, feeling a bit better. "Ah, Milo, you always know exactly what to say." She purred warmly, rubbing her head against his shoulder. He really warmed to that, even putting his tail around her lower back.

Neither one of them spoke, not wanting to break the beautiful silence or the embrace. It was a rare feeling for both of them, just pure intimacy, and they weren't quick to let it go.

Suddenly, Arielle saw a sleek, black tom pad into the clearing, followed by a crowd of giggling she-cats. Arielle's heart sank as his clever black eyes caught on the two of them- he was going to ruin the moment.

"Hey, Milo!" The tom yowled from across the clearing, his eyes glittering with something that instantly repulsed her.

"When you two are done, I got dibbs on her!"

His fan-club of giggling idiots burst into raucous laughter, a few of the bolder members, who smelled the most of heat, coincidentally, shoved their way next to him and murmured suggestive things in his ear.

Arielle spat furiously. Harvey was her least favorite cat in the entire world- even more than Benji, and he was beyond annoying.

No, Harvey was the one to watch out for. If you were in heat and… ahem, in need of a tom, you'd probably see Ash or Damon, his sidekicks. Harvey himself took pride in his kits, choosing only the finest she-cats to hold them. Sheila's sister had been one of the chosen few- but Arielle knew, despite her sister's good looks and pedigree, that him mating with her sister had nothing to do with Sheila. He was trying to get to Arielle.

She was to be the next Queen, thus elevating his status from 'foxy tom' to 'unavailable, irresistible foxy tom'. Plus, or so Arielle had been told, she was the most beautiful she-cat in all the City- even over her mother.

Wonderful.

The sleek tom had disentangled himself from the clingy she-cats and was padding across the clearing towards her, flanked by his goons. Arielle felt Milo tense next to her; but when she gave him a questioning glance, he only scooted closer to her.

Harvey stopped right in front of her. His irritating self-satisfied smirk and dark eyes stared down upon her. She glowered below his gaze, seething slightly. _Jerk._

"Well, hello there, Arielle." Harvey purred suavely, completely ignoring Milo's unsheathed claws. "You're looking gorgeous as usual." His eyes scanned her lithe figure, grazing her soft spots so closely she shuddered.

"Thank you, Harvey." She managed to choke out. Her fear was constricting her chest like a cobra around a mouse.

The tom smiled like the snake he was. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl and meet me at your den in five?" His tail flicked forward and stoked her cheek gently and seductively.

She was going to be sick.

"Never!" She spat, jerking away from him. "And touch me with your tail again; you won't be getting it back!"

Harvey's impossibly dark eyes somehow darkened deeper. He stepped forward menacingly. "Don't be difficult, Arielle." His hissed in a low voice. "We all know it's going to happen sometime."

The silver she-cat bared her teeth and unsheathed her claws threateningly. "No. It won't."

Harvey growled and flicked his tail. Ash and Damon broke ranks and started towards her, unsheathing their claws as they went.

Harvey tutted, his eyes glowing with lust. "Looks like you'll have to learn the hard way, my pretty."

Just then, Milo's paw streaked out and slashed at Ash. The grey tom yowled in surprise and scrabbled back. Damon, his eyes thirsty for blood, turned on Milo and pounced.

Realizing his plan was failing, Harvey leapt forward. Arielle screamed as he plowed into her and shoved her head to the ground. His body was a dead-weight on top of her and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get away.

No! She wouldn't mate with him!

But he was so strong, and she was so small… her struggles began to weaken. Harvey let out a snarl of victory and knelt to claim his prize.

WHAM!

The tom was thrown off her. With a yowl of bloody fury, Milo threw himself at the stunned Harvey.

"Arielle!" Milo screeched as he tore at the tom's pelt. "Run! Run somewhere safe and _stay there!"_

Without waiting to be asked twice, the silver tabby scrabbled up and ran as fast as she could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You idiot!" He snarled, raking his claws along the mottled tom's sides. "She'll never be yours- she's _mine!"_

"NO. SHE'S. NOT!" Yowled Milo, digging his claws into Harvey's ribs again.

With a grunt, the black tom threw off Milo. He dragged himself to his paws just in time to block a furious swipe from the moron.

"You really don't get it, do you, kit?" Hissed Harvey, spitting out some blood. "When Arielle becomes queen, she'll want someone strong and _smart _to watch over her and father her kits. Not some run of the mill _loser _like _you._"

Milo hissed and prepared to launch himself at Harvey again. But suddenly, a golden streak slammed into both of them and hurled them back.

"Enough!"

The clearing was silent. Not a cat dared to move as Marie glared at the battling toms, her eyes murderous.

"What is this about?" She hissed sharply.

Milo and Harvey exchanged looks- although they hated each other with a passion, if one cat got in trouble, they were _all _in trouble. Both clamped their mouths shut.

Queen Marie looked from tom to tom a few times before sighing in resignation. "Fine, say nothing. But if I catch any toms fighting, I _will not _be happy." Her eyes said it all; she didn't want their 'merchandise' to be damaged.

Without another word, Marie padded from the clearing.

As she disappeared inside her den, Harvey's eyes caught a flash of amethyst dart from view. He growled lustfully.

He _would _have her. Whether she liked it or not.

_Arielle. _He thought, insides churning. _You have chosen the hard way. Prepare yourself- this will surely be the ride of your life._


	4. Chapter 4

**MMMHHMM. With a new antagonist comes their own chapter, of course! He's a **_**leetle beet **_**(French accent, **_**mes amis? **_**I think yes.**_**) **_**crazy in the head, if you know what I mean. *wink wink nudge nudge* also, the T rating comes into play here, so if you…ahem…are uncomfortable with…stuff… BEWARE. It's nothing too graphic, I'm not a crazy rapist writer, but it does contain some… innuendo. **

**So, with that delightful thought, please enjoy the new chapter!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

Harvey growled under his breath as Mint rubbed swabs of some herb on his scratches. It stung like fire. Or bees. Or bees _on _fire.

The muscled black tom shook his head to clear it from the random nonsense it was spitting out. As he shook it, his eyes caught on a particularly nasty scratch running down his flank. He cringed at how deep and long it looked. Milo had beaten him up pretty bad… more than he was willing to admit, anyway. That crazy tom somehow had these mad combat skills, and Harvey, who was raised only to knock up a bunch of purposeless she-cats, unfortunately did not.

He hissed as Mint smeared herbs on one of the deeper cuts. "Watch what you're doing, idiot!" He cuffed her sharply and she let out a small squeak of surprise… and pain.

The pretty grey she-cat stumbled back and crouched in the far corner, her eyes still refocusing from the fierceness of the blow.

Harvey, his ears flat against his skull, muttered darkly to himself and stormed out of the den, leaving a whimpering Mint behind without a word.

He stepped into the bright sun. Instantly, he regained his clam and sure-fire composure- he couldn't let _anyone _see how weak he really was, running off squealing like a kit from a mere scratch. He snorted. Milo was _so _gonna get it once he found where he was hiding out.

Ash waved his tail in greeting from across the pond. Harvey responded in a hello to his friend before the tom slipped into a den with a pretty ginger she-cat and was out of sight. Harvey looked around for Damon, but the spotted black-and-white tom was nowhere to be found.

A thought struck him. His friends were all off getting with she-cats, what was _he _doing standing around like a total loser?

Suddenly desperate for attention, he scanned the clearing for any contestants. His eyes locked on a dark brown she-cat with exotic amber eyes lying in the sun at the far end of the clearing. He could smell her heat from here, and was practically drooling. Without hesitation, Harvey made his way around the pool towards her.

As he reached the bottom of the boulder she was napping on, her eyes flashed open. Instantly, a smile glued itself onto her face.

"Hi, Harvey."

"Hey there, Celina." He offered a smile to her. She was, after all, an old friend.

Celina was one of his frequent mateees, or 'old friends' as Harvey liked to call them. They were all very beautiful, very clever, and very…er… reliable in times of need. His 'old friends' also had a record of birthing strong, handsome toms, a rarity in The City. Celina had already born him two litters of kits, and had had contributed three healthy new toms to The City because of it. Yup, without a doubt, whenever he needed some TLC, Celina was the one he went to.

A breeze blew over Celina's fur and threw her tantalizing smell in his face. Mouth watering with desire, he flicked his tail towards the nearest den. Realizing his motive, Celina was on her feet and disappearing inside the den in seconds.

He smiled. That's what he liked about Celina specially- she knew how to please and didn't delay in doing so.

With a smug smirk, the black tom followed her into the den.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A half-an-hour later, he paraded out of the den, his tail flying like a flag. God, he felt better now.

'I-rule-the-world' attitude renewed, Harvey set off in search of his two companions.

He found Damon quickly- the tom was coming out of a den not too far from his with a similar grin on his face. But finding Ash was harder. They looked in the ginger she-cat's den he'd seen him disappear into, but she said she'd seen him go off with some other girl she didn't recognize.

After he'd 'thanked her', they set off again in search of Ash and his mystery hooker.

"I'll bet he's off with that Jasmine chick again." Meowed Damon, his eyes screw up against the sun as he scanned the clearing for the billionth time. "You know he's always had a sweet spot for her."

But Harvey wasn't listening; his eyes were glued to a silver splotch disappearing inside a den. His stomach clenched with longing. Even after those last two she-cats, he was still having darkly lustful thoughts about Arielle.

His stomach gave a particularly strong heave. He wanted her so bad.

No. He _needed _her.

"Harvey!" Damon called after the tom.

But Harvey was unaware of his friend following him and didn't even notice when he stopped to flirt with some she-cat. All he could think about was Arielle.

He reached the den. Her scent floated in from the inside, with something new added… Something that made his heart pound so loudly, he was afraid it would burst out of his chest and fly off like a butterfly. Dying with longing, he pushed his way into the den.

And was totally disappointed.

"Oh, hi, honey!" Crowed a voice. He groaned inwardly as his eyes adjusted and he saw Sheila's glowing face. Arielle was standing just behind her, eyes in dangerous slits, but gritting her teeth in an effort not to laugh. She'd led him into a trap!

He plastered on a 'I'm-totally-happy-to-see-you-and-my-kits-you're-my-one-only-true-love-in-the-whole-wide-world-let's-have-more-babies' grin and rasped his tongue over Sheila's dark gold ear.

"Hey, Sheila." He purred, pulling back as if to examine the kits. "Just came by to see how my most favorite she-cat in the world was doing." He said it to Sheila, but his eyes flickered up to Arielle. She offered a cold smile and he knew she understood it was for her, and hated him for it.

Sheila blabbered on obliviously. "Well, I think we should name the kits. I mean, they'll open their eyes soon, and I want them to have nice, strong names. I was thinking we could name the gold she-kit Ellie, the black she-cat Marissa, the gold-and-white she-cat Isa, and the black-and-gold tom Taylor."

She smiled proudly at her name choices and Harvey smiled and nodded like he cared. But all he heard was ''. His attention was all focused on Sheila's sexy beast of a sister. God, her heat-scent was so strong now, he would have leapt on her right then and there if stupid Sheila wasn't there blathering on and on.

As if she'd heard his intentions, Arielle said a quick goodbye and touched noses with Sheila. She darted out the door so fast, Harvey was left blinking.

He quickly bid Sheila goodbye as well and raced out the door after her. He managed to catch up with her as she reached the pond and pull her into some bushes.

Arielle hissed venomously. "Harvey, if you dare touch me again, I'll rip off your pretty little-"

And_ then_ he leapt on her.

Quickly, he jumped on her back, butt resting on her lower spine. Using his paws, he grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. He shoved his muzzle close to her ear and hissed, "Just shut up, you idiot. If you play nice, I'll make it quick and painless, ok?"

She struggled and let out a muffled screech, her muzzle glued shut between his paw and the ground. She writhed and tried to get away with all her strength, but he was stronger.

He tsked at her pathetic attempts to escape. "I told you before." He hissed merrily. "It was going to happen eventually."

And with a smug grin plastered on his face, he took what was rightfully his.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I know, right? It's crazy! Already we have Harvey going insane, Milo uuber defensive, Sheila stupid, and Arielle raped. And it's only the fourth chapter! It's a lovely storyline, it really is.**

**Well, this was a very hard chapter to write, and I'm glad about how it turned out! SO you all better review lots for me! PLEASEEEEEE(; x puppy dog face x **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know I know I know! It's been so long since I've updated and I'm SORRY! Hopefully this super-longish chapter will make up for that? **_

_**Danka!**_

_**-V**_

* * *

><p>Milo fidgeted with his paws anxiously, working the moss underpaw into fuzzy emerald ribbons. He waited for Queen Marie outside Arielle's den, hoping she'd tell him news of his friend.<p>

She'd been raped. Milo's heart gave a painful yank as he remembered when he'd first been told of the incident. Arielle hadn't cried when she'd told him- she didn't seem to have felt anything. Stupid stupid Milo for leaving her alone. The _second_ he could find Harvey, he would rip that useless mousebrain to shreds…

Marie slipped from the den, her beautiful eyes distraught, though her face was grim.

"She's not any better than she was yesterday." Milo saw a flash of frustration in her dark azure eyes as she lashed her tail furiously. "If we didn't need him so much, I'd…" Her voice cracked painfully and Marie trailed off despairingly.

Milo gently laid a tail on her shoulders, desperate to comfort her; Marie rarely showed anything this deep.

"I'm sure Arielle will pull thorough; she always has." Milo suddenly felt a wave of desperation flood him, sending the words tumbling from his mouth. "But… I have to know… is she-"

"With kits?" Came Marie's bitter reply. "I don't know Milo, I simply don't know." His leader's words were forceful and powerful as ever, but the way Marie avoided his gaze pointedly told him so much more than words ever would.

_Oh Arielle…_ He thought miserably, feeling his stomach turn to stone. His heart felt like it had been ripped through by spiny rat claws; he'd always imagined them being together, being _happy _together at that, but now this happened… at Milo feared they'd never get the chance.

He wasn't aware of his claws digging into the moss until they scraped harshly against a hidden rock, sending jagged tremors up his already tensed spine.

"Can I see her?" His words were so quiet, Milo wasn't sure she'd heard him.

Marie hesitated, then softly tilted his chin up to face her. The golden tabby examined him carefully, as though cautious to let anyone near her delicate daughter. It was painful, waiting for her to find a reason to trust him, and Milo felt like his blood was slowly freezing in his veins as her probing blue gaze delved into his thoughts.

Finally, she spoke. Her silky voice was low and quiet, layered with deep grief and something that tasted bitterly of respect.

"You care a lot about her."

It wasn't a question; Milo nodded, heart heavy under her gaze and Arielle's unspoken condition.

"Very much."

Sighing, Marie stepped away from him. Without a word, the golden queen padded away, until Milo could no longer see her glowing gold pelt among the forest-sheltered dens. Marie was just like that- she cared deeply about her daughters, both Sheila and Arielle, but hated looking weak. He'd just seen more of her emotions in that moment of despair than any cat in the entire City ever had. What was the world coming to?

Milo took a deep breath to clear his head. He shook out his fur in an attempt to make it lie flat- which it didn't, as usual- and mentally prepared to see the cat he loved.

He hesitated with his paw halfway inside the den. What if she hated him for not coming to her aid? What if she expected him to go kill Harvey? Not that Milo wouldn't jump at the chance- he already hated the tom with a passion. It just scared him to even think of gentle Arielle thinking that way…

Oh, what was he doing? He'd never know how bad it was until he talked to her and saw himself how terrible it all was.

Firmly deciding to check on Arielle, Milo plunged into the warren, perhaps a bit too fiercely because he tripped over a stick and went sprawling headfirst into the den.

"Milo?"

"Ahhgghh…" Milo moaned, pelt flaming with embarrassment. "Hey, Arielle."

Silence. _Foxdung… _Milo cursed his clumsiness.

And then a wonderful sound- Arielle was _laughing. _Well, she was laughing _at_ him, but that didn't matter- she was _laughing!_

"You're so… clumsy!" Arielle managed out between raspy giggles. Milo pulled himself up, snickering bashfully along with her.

Suddenly it seemed that the air just went completely from the room. Milo had never seen her look this awful.

Arielle was a mess- her fur was matted and dusty from neglect, her eyes sunken with exhaustion and worry. Her laughter had faded into hoarse coughs, her lungs speaking of multiple days of inactivity. Arielle had never looked so empty in her life.

Arielle, noticing his stare, sighed and turned her tired violet gaze to the ground.

"I look pretty hideous, don't I?" Milo heard the weakness in her voice, the conceding tones of fatigue her tone held. It was as though even speaking hurt her now.

His heart gave a painful wrench at how much her spirit had died in the last few days; that bastard tom had no idea what he'd done to her, both physically and mentally.

In only two strides, he was by her side and burying his muzzle in her neck fur.

"You're still beautiful to me." Milo murmured into her fur, noticing with a sad pang it only carried a stale tang of Arielle's usual scent.

The frail silver tabby stiffened initially at his touch, but slowly relaxed against his chest, letting out an exhausted sigh. Milo rasped a tongue over her ear and purred calmingly. Arielle's already heavy eyelids drifted closed as she fell into a tranquil lapse of stillness.

The only sound that disturbed the silence was Arielle's raspy breathing, slowly deepening into a serene drowsiness, and Milo's fluttering heart. He'd longed to be this close to her for ages- sure, they'd sat together, touched noses, etcetera, but Milo had wished for something more between them- love, to be purely honest. And now here it was; of course, Arielle was suffering horribly mentally from a near-death experience, and it hurt him to see her in this state, but… there was something indescribable about being so close to her.

"Arielle," Milo whispered into her fur. "I think I lo-"

And then, suddenly Arielle was screaming. It was a thin wail of shock, like she'd been pricked by a thorn. Milo rocketed to his paws, claws unsheathed and standing over her protectively.

"What's wrong? What happened? !"

Arielle coughed heavily, indigo eyes huge and filled with terror. As though she'd seen a ghost, Arielle slowly looked up at him.

"M-m-milo," Her voice quavered dangerously close to hysteria and her lavender eyes were swimming with tears. "I-i-it _moved."_

Milo's face screwed up in confusion; what had moved? What was wrong? Could he help?

And then it was suddenly clear. A bright, painful clarity stabbed at him, taunting him with its inevitability.

Arielle was with kits.

And they weren't his.


	6. A Note from the Author

Dear Readers,

I am sad to say that this account is now being vacated. I've decided to start anew and move on to another account and begin again. There was just too many stories to continue and too many disappointed readers... So I am going to try this again. This is not to say that all the stories I've written on this account will be done with forever, not at all. Some will be put up for adoption for other writers to continue with, and the more popular ones will be redrafted into Word Documents and reposted on my new account. The list of those stories are below!

Stories Up for Adoption:

(PM me if you're interested; this is a first come, first serve basis, and no stories will be held for any particular writers!)

The Meaning of Forever

Oscuri Segreti

What's It To You?

The City

Undecided

The Fence

Now You See Me

My Darling Little Divas

Dirty Little Secrets

Cloudy With a Chance of Magical Encounters

All That is Good

The Forgotten Ones

Over the Stars and Back

Tales of the Kits/Warrior Name Contest

Too Close for Comfort

The Water Tribes: First Light

Forbidden Fruit

Endless Night

Stories that will be reposted at a later time:

****Sue Me

Wolf Runner

Just to Be

Oh My Lordy!

****And that just about covers it... I just want to say that you have all been such amazing readers and I couldn't ask for a better lot of people to review my stories. Stay strong, keep on writing.

Signing off,

V

P.S.

Here's my new account, if you're interested(:


End file.
